kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Peko/Soccer World
In the Soccer World, is a member of Team Baron who transforms into . History The Golden Fruit Cup In the alternate reality created by Lapis, Peko is a soccer player at Team Baron. After the match between Team Gaim and Team Baron, Peko begins to yearn for a Driver just like Kaito and Zack, as a small grasshopper lands on his body. Later, at Team Baron's meeting place, Peko confronts Zack, claiming him to be overly arrogant. Using a Genesis Driver and a Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed which he obtained from somewhere, he transforms into Kurokage Shin and fights Zack. Kaito, who happened to witness this, transforms into Baron and tries to stop Peko. However, Peko is suddenly overwhelmed by plants growing all over his body. As he dies, he reveals that he wanted power so that he would not be looked down upon by the other members of the team. Later, during the battle between Gaim and Mars, Peko and the other Armored Riders are rescued when Gaim slices through the Flame Horse with the Musou Saber. He joins the Armored Riders as Kurokage Shin in their battle against Mars. Arms Like with the other New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Kurokage Shin can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . is Kurokage Shin's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Matsubokkuri Energy= Matsubokkuri Energy Arms is Kurokage Shin's pine cone-based default form, as well as the evolved form of Kurokage. Accessed through the Matubokkuri Energy Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Matsubokkuri Energy Arms, Kurokage Shin dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu Shin. Appearances: Gaim 37 (vision), Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Kagematsu Shin - Kurokage Shin Matsubokkuri Energy Arms' personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Peko is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Peko was install the only member of Team Baron with a name who is not an Armored Rider in the series. However, in the summer movie's alternate universe, he gains the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed and turns into Kurokage Shin. *Peko is one of the two Team Baron members, whose New Generation Rider Genetic Ride Wear suits are the same as the original Armored Rider Genetic Ride Wear suits. *Unlike Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin, the resulting Genetic Ride Wear suit and armor of the Matsubokkuri Energy Arms do not change from the original Matsubokkuri Arms, nor does it bear its respective symbol like the other New Generations Riders. It also lacks the Sonic Arrow, instead using an enhanced version of the Kagematsu. *The Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed announces "Liquid" instead of "Soda" in the Genesis Driver. This is due to the fact that pinecone flavored soda doesn't actually exist when compared to lemon, cherry, peach, and melon flavored soda/energy beverages. *The same sound is also used in the DX Genesis Driver toy when a non-Energy Lockseed is used, though any relevance between this and the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed is unknown. It is also possible in the DX toy to use the Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed in conjunction with a non-Energy Lockseed to create the Jimber Matsubokkuri Arms. *He is also the only New Generation Rider who has not worked for or with Yggdrasill at any point in the series. *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin is the only Movie-Exclusive Gaim Rider to be a New Generation Rider, aside from Kamen Rider Tyrant. *Peko is the only Team Baron member who wore one of Team Gaim's jackets as seen in few episodes (42-44). *Along with Duke and Baron's Lemon Energy Lockseed, he is one of the few New Generation Riders to have a phrase during his Lockseed's jingle. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 37 Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp! **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' See Also *Kamen Rider Kurokage, the Armored Rider version of Kurokage Shin ru:Пеко/Мир Футбола Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes